Normal Service Resumed?
by LCSeaview
Summary: Chip returns to duty
1. Chapter 1

**Morton Residence**

Chip and Lynsey had returned from their honeymoon just over a week ago. Chip stood in front of the mirror fixing his tie as this was his first day back at work after his sick leave. He had to admit he was a little excited to get back. Lynsey had been right, as always Chip thought, that he needed the break before returning to duty. He finished getting ready and made his way downstairs to have some breakfast.

Lynsey was fixing pancakes for breakfast to help Chip face his first full day at work in two months. They had had a lovely time in San Francisco and she didn't want to ever forget it but today things were about to get back to normal.

Chip walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of juice and sat at the counter.

"You made pancakes?" He asked with a smile on face

"I did. Thought you deserved a treat on your first day back" She replied as she plated up pancakes for them both. She grabbed her glass of juice and they sat down to breakfast.

After they finished and chatted Chip looked at the clock and seen that it was time for him to be going. He picked up their breakfast dishes and put them into the dishwasher.

"So you ready commander?" Lynsey asked

"I am. I'm going to miss you though" He replied and gave her a kiss

"I'm going to miss you too; Remember just take it easy you hear me?"

"I promise. I imagine I won't be dealing with anything but paper for the next few weeks"

"I know but still…don't expect everything just to be as it was. You are going to take a little time getting back up to speed with things" She reminded him. She knew that Chip was going to be exhausted and she just wanted him to realise that it was going to be difficult getting back into things.

"I know sweetie." He said reassuring her. "What have you got planned for your day off?"

"Well I have a few errands to run and I said I would meet Janet for a coffee later". Lynsey had become close friends with Janet in the past few weeks. She had been round at the house a few times to visit Chip and she had even been over for dinner. During these times the two girls had chatted about the boys and how Janet was now going to be a Seaview widow like Lynsey.

"Ok. Well, have a nice day…I better get going" He said as he put on his jacket and grabbed his work bag.

Lynsey gave him a kiss and he left for the office. As she watched him reverse out of the drive way she hoped he would be ok. He drove out of the street and Lynsey went back into the kitchen to do the dishes.

 **NIMR**

Chip made the 10 minute drive to work and made it to the front gate. He showed his ID to George the guard on duty who welcomed him back as they chatted briefly. He drove down towards the car park into his space and turned off the engine. He lay back in the seat and looked at the Institute. Although he knew there was nothing to fear about going back he still felt that nervous anticipation. He took a deep breath and grabbed his bag from the passenger seat; checked his tie for one last time and got out of the car.

As he walked across the car park he felt an arm link with his.

"So here we are boss" Janet teased him as they walked in together "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be" He replied

"I think you may have forgotten something?" She said

Chip looked at here with a puzzled expression on his face. "What?"

"Where's my coffee?" She teased. With everything going on this morning he had forgotten Janet's usual coffee.

"Oh my god Janet I am so sorry" Chip said genuinely mortified.

"I'm only teasing you Chip. It's your first day back; I'll let it slide on this occasion" She said as she let go of his arm and walked into the office. They got in the elevator and made their way into the office.

Janet took off her jacket and put it on the coat stand as Chip done the same with his and his cap. He walked through into his office and immediately seen all of the paperwork on his desk. He made his way around the piles of paper, switched on his computer and pulled back his chair to have a seat.

As he sat down Janet came in with a cup of coffee for him and placed it on the desk.

"Now I know that there is a lot of work here" She said gesturing to the heaps around them "But I have prioritised them into categories of urgent, required and can wait"

"Somehow that doesn't comfort me. Just so I can check…was I out for 8 weeks or 8 months? What is all of this anyway?" Chip asked searching for a pen

"Ah well…with the test mission it generated a bit of a backlog of work. We had to prioritise and this what you see now is the result." Janet said handing him a pen.

As the two chatted there was a knock at door and Lee and the Admiral appeared.

"Good morning Chip good to have you back with us" he Admiral said as he walked over to Chips desk and shook his hand.

Chip stood up and said "Thank you sir"

Lee came over and patted his friend on the shoulder as he wore a big smile as he was so happy to see him. He didn't think that this day was ever going to come.

"I agree" Lee said although now looking round the office he was beginning to wonder how Chip was going to cope with it all.

"How was the test mission admiral?" Although he had spoken to Lee since the mission returned they hadn't spoken a lot about how it had gone.

"It was as well as we could have hoped for. As you can imagine we have a few things to tweak and then we will have another test in a few weeks' time" he replied

"Complete with XO this time" Lee added

"Well if I can work my way out of this paper tunnel in time I'll be there" Chip replied

"Yes we have accumulated quite a bit of work. If it's any consolation my desk looks the same" Lee said sipping his coffee. The smell of the strong coffee reminded Janet that she had made Chip a cup yet he hadn't drank any of it – quite unlike him.

They chatted for a while then both Lee and the admiral retreated to their offices to leave Chip to get settled in. Janet grabbed a set of telephone messages that she had taken in the past few weeks and brought them into Chips office. He was sat looking at his computer screen trying to remember his damn password!

"Everything ok?" Janet asked

"Yeah I'm trying to remember my password I've clean forgotten it" Chip replied thinking that this had not been the best start to his day. He needed access to the network to complete most of the reports on his desk.

"You used to write them down in your black book in your desk draw" Janet replied

Chip leaned over to the drawer which was locked until Janet handed him the key from the bookcase. Why hadn't he remembered about the key? Or the book in the drawer? He opened the drawer and sure enough the black book was there and inside was the password. Something he should have remembered – his anniversary date. They went through the telephone messages and Chip had Janet set up some return calls for later in the afternoon. For now he needed to get logged in and start to make a dent in the paper mountain in front of him. He grabbed a bottle of water and got started.


	2. Chapter 2

**NIMR – 11am**

As the morning passed by Janet continued to file away the work that Chip was completing. She had to admit that she was struggling a bit to keep up with the pace. Chip hadn't taken a break since he came in earlier this morning so she decided to fetch him a cup of coffee and a donut. He could certainly do with gaining back some weight and his favourite sweet treat would certainly help that.

She made her way down to the cafeteria and bumped into Lee when she got there.

"Hi there" Lee smiled at her. He was wanting to greet her with a passionate kiss but they knew they needed to be discreet at work. Their relationship was no secret but they wanted to maintain the professional boundary.

"Hi yourself" She replied

"How are things upstairs? Chip settling back in ok?" Lee asked

"I think he is doing just fine. I have been filing his completed reports all morning. I came here to collect his coffee to encourage him to have a break; not to mention letting all my papercuts heal" she joked lifting up her plastered fingers

"I've got to hand it to him he has gotten back into it with breaking a sweat" Lee said almost realising that maybe was not the best analogy he could have made as Janet made a look at him.

"Yes I know…I just heard what I said" he sipped at his coffee. Janet was aware of those desperate hours both Lee and Lynsey had been with Chip in medbay. Lynsey had told her about it; not to gossip about her husband but to let Janet know how scared she had been sitting by his side. Chip himself had not said a whole lot to Janet about any of it.

"You heading back upstairs? " Janet asked

"Yes. Would you like me to wait on you? "He replied

Janet nodded and quickly grabbed what she needed and they walked back to the elevator. They had chatted about their plans for this evening as they planned to go out for dinner. Lee gave her a peck on the cheek before the elevator doors opened and they went to their offices.

Janet took Chip in his coffee and donut and placed them on the desk.

"Here you go. Thought you may like a little treat to reward all your work this morning. You need to take a break" She urged

"Oh thanks Janet that's great" He said standing up and stretching. He had been hunched over that computer for far too long. He grabbed his bottle of water and walked over to the window to stretch his legs. Janet noticed that there was now a space on his desk and in the out tray was some more filing for her to do.

"Would you like these filed now?" She asked picking up the new bundle. She looked up and seen Chip staring out of the window. He must not have heard her because he didn't respond.

"Chip?" She tried again

He turned round and said "Those are ready for filing Janet. You never know we might get to see a square of my desk by the end of the day"

She looked at him and smiled before taking the work to be filed. She walked over to her desk and put everything down and turned to walk back into Chips office but stopped herself shaking off her doubts.

The rest of the morning continued on and by lunchtime Janet was ready for her lunchbreak. She was meeting Lynsey just outside to head out for a coffee and perhaps some lunch of they had time. She grabbed her purse and went to tell Chip that she was about to go to lunch.

"Chip? I'm just going to meet Lynsey for lunch now. Is there anything that you need before I go?"

Chip looked up from his desk "No I'm fine Janet. Enjoy your lunch and you can tell Lyns I'm fine" he replied

Janet smiled "I will do. I will be back in an hour" As she left the office she noticed that her earlier delivery of coffee and donut had gone untouched. She didn't want to worry Lynsey but she would feel better if she knew that she wasn't reading too much into his actions this morning.

 **Santa Barbara Coffee Shop**

Lynsey was sitting outside reading a magazine and enjoying the sunshine as she waited for Janet. She sipped at her coffee and for the first time in a while she felt nothing was harassing her mind. Since they had gotten married things had gone at a lightening pace. She had been a newlywed for just over five months now and ironic as it was she had not spent a lot of time with her husband. Those first few months, Seaview had been deployed on several missions and she was lucky to see Chip for more than three days at a time. Then just as some shore leave was coming their way, Chip had been hit hard with pneumonia and unbeknown to her ruined their planned honeymoon. Those weeks of worry over Chips health had been hard and she needed a friend to speak to about all of it. Lee was a very close friend of both the Morton's as she appreciated that very much but when Janet came along it was like a godsend for her. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Janet arrived and sat down at the table.

"You look like you could use a large glass of wine let alone a coffee" Lynsey said. Janet was looking a little frazzled as she took a look at the menu.

"I won't argue there. Have you decided what you are having?"

"I think so"

Janet caught the waitress's eye and they ordered. She took a sip of water and placed it back on the table.

"Dare I ask how the first morning has been for you?" Lynsey asked almost dreading what Janet was about to say.

"Well let's just say your husband has kept me busy. He has pushed through quite a lot of work this morning not to say band aids" She said referring to her hands. Lynsey hesitated before she spoke. She didn't want to seem like she was asking Janet to spy on her husband but she had to put his wellbeing first.

"Janet? How has he been this morning? I don't want to put you in a difficult position really I don't but I need to know that he is not pushing himself too hard"

"He said to tell you he is fine" She replied almost trying to calm any fears Lynsey had. Lynsey smiled and almost relaxed her shoulders.

"Thank you. I won't ask again I promise it's just I have been so worried about him going back to work. I would just like to have a few uninterrupted months of having things simple; to be a normal married couple. We haven't had much of a chance to enjoy our married life so far"

Janet wasn't sure what to say. She could see from the smile on Lynseys face that she was finally starting to feel better about things and she couldn't now raise new concerns with her. After all she could be over reacting…Maybe Chip wasn't hungry this morning and maybe he didn't hear her ask the question. She signed and smiled back at her friend. "He is doing just fine Lynsey. I'll keep my eye on him don't worry".


	3. Chapter 3

**NIMR**

Chip had been sitting at his desk when Lee came into his office.

"Lunch Chip?" Lee asked as his XO looked at his watch.

"I didn't realise the time. Lunch sounds great" As he put his pen down on the desk and got out of his seat and he knocked over the now cold cup of coffee Janet had left him earlier

"Damn!" Chip cursed. The coffee had gone over papers he was working on. Lee went to fetch some paper tissues and they cleared up the mess as best they could. Chip peeled the soaking wet page off his desk and put it on the window sill to dry.

"Butter fingers" Lee jested

"God I know. I'm a little clumsy these days. I even forgot to tell Janet that coffee isn't my beverage of choice now and she has already brought me two cups today"

"Since when don't you drink coffee?" Lee asked confused

"I haven't had a coffee since the day I came home from Medbay" Chip replied now placing things back onto his dry desk

"Ok. Never thought I would see you give up the caffeine"

"Me either. Jamie says that it can happen. People take an aversion to things they have eaten or drank for a long time after being ill; mine is coffee so it seems. Shall we go?" Chip replied and they headed down to the cafeteria for lunch.

When they got there, Admiral Nelson was sitting by the window reading his paper and sipping his coffee. Lee grabbed a sandwich whilst Chip chose a chicken salad and water for lunch and they made their way over to join the Admiral.

"Mind if we join you?" Lee asked

"Of course not pull up a chair" The Admiral cleared his tray out of the way as they boys sat down.

"I hope your desks are looking better than mine. I finish one pile and find another" The Admiral said. Lee nodded in agreement as he was suffering the same fate. He felt he deserved this lunch break as he tucked into his sandwich.

"Well I am making a little headway although to be fair I just decorated my files in coffee. I had to move them to dry so technically my desk is more spacious for now" Chip laughed as a small chuckle was heard from Lee and Harri.

They chatted about the radar system bringing Chip up to speed on the de-brief. They had to plan a re-test but the Admiral was keen to take more time with this. He admitted to them both that he pushed the test a little too hard and would not make the same mistake twice. As they finished lunch and made their way back upstairs, Chip tried his best to stifle a yawn. However the Admiral had caught what he thought was a subtle move to cover his mouth.

"Chip I think it would be a good idea for this week that you finish a little early" he suggested

"I'm fine Sir honestly" Chip replied

"I know Chip but humour an old man would you?

Chip looked at him and he didn't want to argue; more to the on the point he couldn't muster the energy to have an argument he knew he would never win. "Ok Sir. Just for a couple of days."

"Good. I want you out of here by 4pm at the latest" He warned as Lee smirked in the corner.

Chip made his way back to the office and was met by Janet who was sitting at her desk sipping her berry crush drink she had brought back from lunch.

"How was lunch?" Chip asked

"It was great. Lynsey is looking well and don't worry I told her you were just fine although looking at you I'm not so sure that was the truth" She said noticing Chip looked a little tired

"Thank you for that. I'm sure it's just first day fatigue; this has got to be expected having been sitting around the last couple of months. The Admiral wants me to ship out of here by 4" he replied grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge

"Well I think he is right. You have to build up gradually and you know he is only doing this because he cares"

"I know that and I do appreciate it really I do" he replied as he sipped his water. Janet spotted the opportunity to ask

"Chip" She began "Is there a reason you didn't drink your coffee this morning?"

"Just the thing I needed to tell you. What with all the medication and everything coffee isn't something I like to drink nowadays"

"Ah I see" She said almost relieved. Chip seen the reaction and he had wondered if she had been worried by it.

"You were worried when I didn't drink my coffee?" He asked

"Silly I know but I just want to make sure you are ok"

"Well I might be 10 pounds lighter and a non-coffee drinker now but other than that I'm fine. Really Janet I am" He said to her although he wasn't sure who he was convincing; Janet or himself.

"Ok Chip. You know best but listen it almost 2 now. I will be making sure you follow the Admirals orders to the letter"

"I have no doubt about it" He replied just as his phone began to ring. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and he seen that it was Lynsey calling him. He excused himself into his office and answered.

"Hi sweetie how are you?" He asked her

"I'm great Honey how is the first day going?"

"It's going well. Feels good to be back"

"That's great. Listen I need to ask you a favour?"

"Shoot"

"This morning I forgot to pick up some aspirin at the market for the medicine cabinet could you pick some up on your way home?"

"Of course. On the subject of coming home I should be back by 4:30 tonight"

"How come?"

"Orders. The Admiral wants to phase me in a little this week"

"Well done Harri" She laughed

"Ok Sweetheart I better go get something done before I slope off early. I'll see you tonight."

"Love you"

"Love you more" He hung up the phone and made his way back to his desk.


	4. Chapter 4

As the afternoon passed by it was soon just after 4pm. Janet left her desk and walked into Chips office with his Jacket and cap.

"Ok Sir time for you to go"

Chip was so absorbed in his report he hadn't noticed the time. "Five more minutes Janet then I promise I will be ready to go" he tried bargaining with her.

"Ok – five minutes!"

Chip kept his promise and at 4:20 he was in his car leaving the institute. Although he didn't like to admit it, he was glad that the Admiral had forced him to leave early. He was exhausted and he finally felt he could show just how much that was true as he drove home. He felt like he had been watched all day but he did appreciate everyone's concern. He finally made it home and he parked the car in the driveway just as the heavens opened. He gathered his gear and ran into the house.

"Lyns! I'm home" he called out as he put his jacket and cap on the hook inside the closet

"Hi honey! I'll be down in just a minute" she called from upstairs. Chip grabbed the pile of mail that was on the hall table and made his way into the kitchen and took a seat at the island. Most of the mail was junk and he discarded most of it into the bin. He made his way over to make himself a drink and loosened his tie as Lynsey finally came downstairs. She made her way over to him and gave him a kiss which was met with a smile.

"That's a nice welcome home" He grinned "How was your day?"

"It was good but it would have been better if you had been here"

"I know – I missed you today"

She rubbed her husband's shoulder and made her way over to the fridge to check out the options for dinner as they chatted about his first day back at work. Lynsey could see he was tired but he still seemed happy to be back.

"What would you like for dinner? Chicken? Ribs?" she asked giving him the options

"Hmm let's go for ribs. I had a chicken salad for lunch. Do we have any of that barbeque sauce?" He asked his mouth almost watering at the thought of it

"I think so yeah. That sounds a good idea" Lynsey said walking over to the cupboard fetching the sauce. She continued to potter around the kitchen getting things ready for dinner whilst Chip went to take a shower. It was thirty minutes later when Lynsey realised he hadn't come back down stairs. She wiped her hands on some paper towels and made her way upstairs to their bedroom. When she got there she found Chip lying on bed asleep. She smiled and decided to let him have a rest before dinner was ready.

 **CRANE RESIDENCE**

Lee was just arriving home from work and needed to get ready for his date with Janet. Although they had only been together for a few weeks Lee was besotted with her. The more time they spent together the more he realised he didn't like to be apart from her. Those five days on the test mission had been the longest of his life and he couldn't wait to get back to port. Janet was spending more and more time at his place and he couldn't be happier. To make things complete Janet was becoming strong friends with Lynsey and that was important to him. Chip was his best friend and he was also very close to Lynsey. He needed his partner to become a part of that as he spent so much time with the Mortons. He took a quick shower and changed before leaving to collect Janet at her apartment.

 **RESTAURANT**

Lee picked up Janet and they arrived at the restaurant. Throughout dinner they had chatted about various things but Lee could tell something was bothering her.

"Janet is everything alright?"

"Yes why?" She said almost laughing at his suggestion of anything being wrong

"You seem a little distracted"

"I'm sorry Lee" She should have known she wouldn't be able to hide this from him

"What's wrong?"

Janet hesitated before she answered "How does Chip seem to you?" Lee was a little thrown by the question.

"A little tired perhaps but it is his first day back. Why do you ask?"

"Oh it's probably nothing. I'm probably over thinking things" She replied. Lee however now had his own alarm bells ringing. He was always of the opinion that if you think something is wrong it usually is.

"What's on your mind?" he asked. Janet went on to explain Chips lack of attention, forgetting things and that she just had a feeling the he wasn't as fine as he pleaded so determinedly to her earlier in the day. Lee sighed and he knew what Janet was meaning. Lee had noticed how clumsy Chip had been as well.

"All we can do is support him over the next few days. Perhaps it is as he is saying first day fatigue. Let's keep an eye on him" he said. Now he was trying to convince himself that everything was alright.

 **MORTON RESIDENCE**

After dinner both Lynsey and Chip were lying on the sofa. Chip sat up watching a football game whilst Lynsey lay her head on his lap reading her latest novel. The rain continued to come down hard outside and they could hear the water run down the street.

Lynsey had gotten up to make herself a cup of tea and got Chip a water at the same time. They spent the rest of the evening watching a movie and chatting about their weekend plans. They had invited Lee and Janet over for dinner on Saturday night. They enjoyed spending time with each other and they were both so happy that they had gotten together.

They made their way upstairs to get ready for bed and Chip was the first to lie down. He was really looking forward to a good night's sleep. He could hear Lynsey moving around in the bathroom and it was clear she was looking for something.

"Lyns you ok?"

"Yeah I'm just wondering where you put the aspirin earlier." She asked. Chip realised that he had completely forgotten to collect some on the way home tonight and he immediately got up out of bed and made his way to Lynsey.

"I'm sorry I forgot to stop by the market tonight" He said apologetically. "What's wrong?"

"Don't worry about it; it's just a little headache. I'm sure some sleep will cure it" She put out the bathroom light and they got into bed.

As Lynsey fell asleep Chip lay holding her in his arms in the darkness. What is wrong with me? He thought. A few weeks earlier he realised that his memory was not great but he had put it down to the medication. When they were in San Francisco he noticed the zoning out when Lynsey was talking and he had had to fumble his way back into the conversation. Then there was the clumsiness; he was dropping things and he felt like he didn't have his own full attention. He needed to know if this was a side effect of everything or was there something else.


	5. Chapter 5

Chip arrived for work early and made his way into the office. He had remembered Janet's coffee and her danish and placed them on her desk. He made his way into his office and switched on his computer, retrieved his password book and logged onto the computer. He knew that he only had a small window of opportunity of get set up before Janet arrived. and he didn't want to make the excuse to Janet about where he was going.

He made his way down the stairwell avoiding the elevator as he knew that there would be a chance of meeting everyone as they arrived for work. He made his way out of the fire exit and crossed over the gardens before reaching his destination. He knocked on the office door and waited to hear "Come in" and walked in.

"Chip?"

"Morning Doc" Chip replied as he checked the corridor and closed the door behind him.

Jamie observed Chips actions and he could see that he was conscious of being seen by anyone which explained his early morning visit.

"What can I do for you?" He said gesturing for Chip to take a seat and he sat down placing files down on the desk.

"I need your help Doc and I need you to keep this between us for now"

Jamie slightly hesitated but nodded in agreement. If he was to say anything that wasn't of a co-operative nature he knew the Commander would walk away. Chip began to tell Jamie about the symptoms he had been experiencing in recent weeks and how he was becoming troubled by them.

"Does this still sound like the after effects of everything?" Chip asked hopefully doc would tell him of course it was and not to worry. However Jamie's sustained silence slowly chipped away at that hope the longer he waited for an answer.

"Chip I need to run a few tests to get a fuller picture. I don't want to make guesses before I know the facts"

"What kind of tests?"

"Bloods and a CT Scan to start"

Chip sat and washed his hand over his tired face thinking that he just wanted a straight answer for once.

"How are you sleeping?" Jamie asked

"I didn't have a good night last night. Bit restless thinking about all of this"

"I know you want to keep this between us and as your doctor I am duty bound but what about Lynsey? She is going to figure it out that something is wrong Chip"

He thought long and hard about what Jamie said. During breakfast this morning Lynsey had already mentioned that she knew he didn't have a restful sleep as she heard him up during the night. How long would it be before she noticed everything else or maybe she already had?

"I know Jamie but I need to feel in control this time" Jamie knew that the XO had no control the last time and could understand his feelings.

"Ok. Let's get started. I'll take some bloods now run a few simple tests and we can get you back for a CT scan. Can you get away sometime today? I assume you are trying to keep Janet out of this loop along with Lee and the Admiral?"

Chip felt so guilty about lying to everyone but Janet especially had to credible deniability and it wasn't fair to ask her to lie for him.

"For the moment. It's just a check right?" Jamie nodded. They arranged for Chip to come back at 5pm and Jamie drew bloods before they both went back to their normal routine.

Chip got back to the office just as Janet arrived for work. She spotted her cup of coffee and sweet treat and thanked Chip as he went into his office and Janet began her day.

The day had been busy for Chip still trying to clear his desk and he attended a budget meeting before lunch. He tried as best he could to keep up the pretence of being fine and coping with his return to work but in the shadows of his office he made notes as reminders to help him get through the day. Five o'clock came around and Chip repeated his cloak and dagger journey to medbay. He met Jamie and he explained the process of having the CT scan. The scan itself was a clinical operation; cold and a sterile room with nothing to do but lie there and listen to the scanner humming away in the background. Twenty minutes later and Chip was sitting back in Jamie's office waiting on him processing the films. He suddenly wished that Lyns was with him in one respect but in another he wanted to protect her. She had been to hell and back with it all and he remembered Janet saying yesterday how well she was looking. He couldn't take that relief away from her.

Jamie opened the door and sat down at his desk and opened the scans on his computer.

"Well Doc? What do you think?" Jamie turned the monitor round so Chip could see what he was about to explain.

"Chip "he began "As we explained at the time sepsis is an infection of the blood and as you know that goes around all of your organs including the brain. Now in your case we caught the sepsis early and treated it successfully with strong antibiotics" Chip could feel his heart starting to beat faster and his hands begin to sweat.

"From the CT scan we can see that it had made it way towards the brain; the aftermath you can see here" Jamie pointed out on the monitor.

"What does that mean?"

"Well it means that the sepsis has caused a little damage and has led to you experiencing the symptoms you have been describing".

It was a lot to take in. In one respect Chip was relieved that it hadn't been his imagination but now this was a whole new ball game; for him, his wife and his family; now he had to figure out how he was going to deal with it all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chip left Jamie's office and made his way to his car. He opened the door removed his jacket and took a seat for a few minutes. The news was sinking in and although Jamie had been positive about his outlook he felt devastated. Why did everything just now have to be such an effort? He was having to work so hard at everything; returning to work, being "fine", coping with work and even now he was going to have to work at keeping a secret from not only his friends but his wife and that was the biggest struggle. Lying to Lee, the Admiral and Janet was one thing but by lying to his wife he was putting his very infant marriage in jeopardy. As he sat there he realised that that was a step too far and he started the car and drove towards home. He would have to tell Lynsey everything.

As Chip arrived home he was hoping Lynsey would be back but there was no car in the driveway. He made his way in, changed and made a start on dinner while he waited. When an hour passed by he was starting to worry and he called Lynseys cell phone. Just as he was dialling she came through the front door looking slightly harassed with the world.

"Hi. I was just about to call you I was getting worried" He said returning the phone to the cradle

She took off her jacket and made her way into the kitchen giving Chip a kiss on the lips "I am so sorry I am late. What a day! We were short staffed and so busy then I got called into Jane's office at the end of the shift"

"Really? And what did wonder boss have to say?" Chip asked pouring his wife a glass of white wine.

"Well, they are sending a team to Chicago on Sunday to visit a hospital there showing our care routine for ICU patients. Anyway, Ellie was supposed to be going but her mother in law suffered a stroke yesterday so she has had to go with her husband to Seattle to see her"

"Ok so where do you fit in to all of this?"

"She has asked me to go in her place. What do you think?"

Chip could see that Lynsey was excited with the possibility and he knew she would never go if he told her about his visit to Jamie.

"That sound like a great opportunity – you have to go!" he insisted

"Are you sure? I mean you have only gone back to work" She asked almost hesitant about leaving Chip here alone.

"I'll be fine honey you don't have to worry"

"I'll only be gone until Friday" She said getting up and putting her arms around his waist

"Well I suppose I better make the most of you while I have you" He said giving her a passionate kiss which she returned.

"Shall we have dinner or dessert first?" She asked

"Why do things in order?" Chip took her hand and led her upstairs.

As the week progressed Chip settled a bit more into work and decided that he needed a little breathing space to think everything over. Lynsey was due to leave on her work trip in three days and he thought that it wold be wise to tell her everything when she came back from Chicago. He continued to make himself notes to help him remember tasks as well as try and keep them out of sight of office visitors; Lee and Janet included.

He had arranged an appointment to see Jamie on Monday and they would discuss his treatment plan. He knew that the next stage of his recovery was going to involve patience on his part and to tackle small things at first. With all the information in place he would be able to reassure Lynsey that everything was going to be fine.

Saturday night arrived and as planned Lee and Janet headed to the Morton's for dinner. They sat on the deck and enjoyed the barbeque that Chip had prepared. They chatted over dinner and enjoyed a glass or two of wine.

"So what you going to get up to while the wife's away Chip?" Janet asked

"Out every night on the town of course" Chip joked as Lynsey gave him a playful slap on the shoulders.

"Don't worry Lyns I'll keep him company" Lee replied also earning himself a look from Janet. The boys were of course saying these things to get a reaction from the girls.

"It sounds like this could be a great opportunity for you Lynsey. Have you ever been to Chicago?" Lee asked

"When I was a little girl so I don't really remember a lot about it"

"You should visit a little restaurant down by the Hudson called Del Amichies – Have the Sea bass, It's the best you will ever taste!" Janet replied which surprised Lee.

"I didn't know you had been to Chicago?"

"Oh yeah. Couple of years ago with some girlfriends. We went for a long weekend. It's a really lovely city"

"Maybe we can go there someday together" Lee relied as he put his hand over hers at the table. Their romance was continuing to grow and they seemed a perfect match.

Chip got up from the table and cleared some plates. "Anyone for dessert and" Chip had the word on the tip of his tongue but it just wouldn't come out. He could feel everyone looking at him waiting for him to finish his sentence but he couldn't.

"Coffee?" Lynsey finished for him

"Yes coffee. Anyone?" Chip asked feeling his normally fair complexion heat up slightly with embarrassment.

"That would be great thanks" Janet replied and Lee agreed. As Lynsey and Chip walked into the kitchen Lee hadn't missed his XO's hesitation. He sipped his wine and smiled at Janet as she looked out onto the ocean.

The evening was coming to a close and Lee and Janet were leaving. Chip gave Janet a kiss as did Lee with Lynsey. The girls said their goodbyes and said they would catch up as soon as Lynsey returned from Chicago.

"You free tomorrow after Lynsey leaves?" Lee asked Chip

"Yeah. I'm dropping her off at the airport around 11 but after that I won't be up to much"

"How about a round of golf? 9 holes?" Lee suggested

"That would be great" Chip replied

"Good. I'll pick you up around 12:30" Lee said as he and Janet walked to the car

"I'll see you then" Chip replied before he closed the door and they went back inside.

Lee and Janet got into the car and drive back to his apartment. They got ready for bed but Lee couldn't sleep. Chips hesitation earlier was bothering him and he was sure something was off with the commander. Tomorrow he was going to speak to him and hope to help in any way he could to support his best friend if anything was wrong. Lee may be Chips commanding officer but he wanted him to know that he was his friend first.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much to those of you who have taken the time to comment, review and email.**

The next morning Chip woke up before Lynsey and he decided to go for a run. He collected his running gear and quietly made his way downstairs to get ready. He collected his I-pod from the counter, turned off the house alarm then made his way outside. As he listened to his music and pounded the street he thought that this was the one thing he didn't need to work at; he put one foot in front of the other and it worked. He ran a couple of miles and made his way back to the house stopping at the path to catch his breath and took out his I-pod before going into the house. Lynsey was already up and making breakfast for them both. Chip grabbed a shower and changed and they ate breakfast and chatted before they had to make a move.

Lynsey had told Chip for the hundredth time in so many minutes about all of the food she had prepared for him. By the looks of the fridge you would have thought she was leaving town for months let alone 5 days. They eventually got into the car and drove to the airport. They walked to the desk to check Lynsey in and they waited for her flight to be called.

"Passengers flying to Chicago on Flight YT418 please be advised to proceed to gate 8A where boarding will be commencing shortly"

"That's me then" Lynsey replied as she got up for the chair sitting next to Chip. He grabbed her hand luggage and made his way to the security desk before he would have to leave her. They had a lingering kiss before she let go of his hand and made her way to the gate.

As she turned and smiled at him she called her back "Lyns"

"Yes?" she replied

Chip stood and looked at her and at that moment he wanted to tell her everything but realised why he wanted to wait until she returned. He quickly recovered himself and replied "I love you"

She smiled and replied "I love you too." She waved at him and she walked out of sight.

Lee was waiting outside Chips house as he hadn't arrived back from the airport. Just as he was about to get out the car and use his spare key to wait inside, Chip arrived home and parked the car in the driveway.

"I'm sorry Lee. Traffic was bad on the way back. You want to come in while I grab my gear?"

"That's alright. I've only been here a few minutes. You grab your gear and I will be in the car"

Chip went into the house and was only a minute when he emerged with his clubs. He put them into the trunk and they drove to the club.

It was a beautiful day and perfect conditions for a round or two. As Lee teed off Chip got himself ready; it had been months since he had played golf. Lee hit a perfect drive towards the first whole and he was quite pleased with himself.

Chip put the ball on the tee and settled his stance, took a swing not really connecting the club and ball too well.

"Dammit!" He muttered

Lee laughed "A little rusty are we?"

"A little? I hit a better range when I was 10" Chip replied

"Not to worry. The practice will do you good"

They put their clubs back in the buggy and continued on to the next hole. Chips game didn't improve as the round wore on however Lee was every bit the professional player. On a good day Chip could give him a run for his money but not today.

As they got to the seventh hole Lee could see that Chip, despite his terrible golfing, looked relaxed and a far healthier version of himself than he had seen him in recent months. He had waited to pick his moment to speak to him about last night.

"So Janet and I really appreciated last night"

"It was a good night. You two really make a good match"

"Thanks. I think so.. I think I'm falling in love with her"

Chip smiled. "That's fantastic Lee. We are really pleased for you both"

"To be honest, I don't know how I would have gotten through everything in the past few months if Janet hadn't been there"

Lee and Chip hadn't really spoken about what had gone on in the office during his absence but he knew that Lee had hidden a lot of the pressure from him. He could see each time he visited the toll it was taking on him.

"You know I never really appreciated how much you took on when I was on leave. That must have been tough"

"I won't lie I have felt a little stretched but there is one thing I did realise"

"What's that?"

"Your job is harder work than mine" They both laughed and finished off their game. They decided to have a late lunch at the club before heading back.

"So how have you found it being back at the office?" Lee asked taking a sip of his ice tea.

"Its good to be back" Chip replied

"And boy am I glad to see you back but how about the workload?"

"There is a lot but Janet has been a godsend"

"Yeah she is" Lee replied

Chip could sense that Lee had something on his mind "What's on your mind Lee?"

Lee sighed "Can't get anything past you can I?"

"Not much I like to think"

Lee hesitated before he started but he needed to say what he was thinking "The thing is Chip I am slightly worried about you"

"Me? Why?" He asked with a nervous lilt in his voice.

Lee went on to explain that he couldn't quite pinpoint what it was but he knew something wasn't quite right. He didn't want to be specific with details as he knew Chip would figure out that it came from Janet.

"I'm fine" Chip replied rather sharply. He then sighed and put his hands up to his face. "I'm sorry that was rude"

Lee sat back and waited, Chip sat there and looked his best friend in the eyes and he knew he couldn't keep the secret from him. Why did he ever think that he could?

"You're right; everything's not fine" Chip sighed and sipped his water. "I went to see Jamie last week about a few things"

"Such as?"

"There has been a few things I have noticed. I forget things, zone out during conversations and I know the word but just can't say it. Which is what you noticed last night wasn't it?"

Lee nodded "The coffee"

"Yeah. That's the thing…I knew the word and I swear it was on the tip of my tongue but I just couldn't say it"

"Does Lynsey know about this?"

Chip shock his head "No. The day I went to see Jamie I drove home and had every intention of telling her everything but that's when this Chicago thing came up. I couldn't tell her then. Came pretty close this morning at the airport" Chip replied feeling guilty.

They both sat in silence for a few minutes. Lee's hunch was right but it didn't feel satisfying at all to be right on this occasion.

"What does Jamie think?" Lee asked softly

"He gave me a CT Scan and it should some damage around a part of the brain. He reckons it was caused by the sepsis but also the cardiac arrest" Chip explained

"The cardiac arrest?" Lee was confused

"During the arrest the brain is starved of oxygen" This was the first time Chip was saying all of this out loud and it was a sobering experience.

"So what happens now?"

"Jamie is hopeful of recovery but it is going to take time. I have an appointment scheduled for tomorrow to go over everything"

"Good. I'm coming with you" Lee replied

Chip looked up from his drink and across the table towards his friend. He was glad he had told Lee and if he was honest it was a relief. They sat on that quiet Sunday afternoon sipping their drinks with all of their cards on the table.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you kindly to all of those who have been in touch and for the lovely reviews. There are some medical things in here however I am not absolutely sure of the correct procedures and terms. Trying my best with the research skills.**

As Lee and Chip sat in the waiting room Chip let out a sigh and lay the back of his head on the wall. He had nothing against Jamie but he was beginning to see more of him that he did of his wife. Lee was flicking through a report he had brought over from the office. They had used it as the excuse to get both of them out of the institute without rousing Janet's suspicions.

"How much longer are we going to have to wait?" Chip asked rather impatiently

"I'm sure it won't be long –we just got here" As Lee finished his response Jamie was making his way down the corridor.

"Lee I wasn't expecting to see you here. What can I do for you?"

"It's ok Doc he knows" Chip informed him

Jamie sighed with relief "Good. Why don't we talk down the hall" he suggested. They walked towards the office and took a seat. Jamie opened Chips medical file and opened some files from his computer. Lee couldn't stand the waiting anymore.

"So what's going on Jamie?" Lee asked

Jamie looked at Chip for his permission and Chip nodded.

"Chip came to see me last week after noticing some changes. Memory lapses was his main concern. We ran some blood work and carried out a CT scan on his brain. As I explained to the Commander although we treated the sepsis at the time it is blood borne and can travel around all the bodies major organs"

"Ok and I am guessing for Chip that all started with the complications of the pneumonia?" Lee asked trying to get the story straight in his own head.

"Yes"

"So the infection then travelled to the brain and caused his symptoms now?"

"Not quite the whole story though is it Doc" Chip said rather dejectedly

"Not quite no. With the sepsis we treated it and we were lucky to catch it early. When Chip came round there was no reason to believe it had affected his mental faculties. He recognised people, was able to hold a conversation. We put the confusion down to the after effects of everything else he had been through"

"What about the cardiac arrest?" Lee asked

"When Chips heart stopped it stopped pumping the blood and therefore the oxygen round the body. At that point the brain is being starved of oxygen"

Lee could feel how uncomfortable this was making Chip. If he was being honest it was digging up the feelings he had when he arrived at the hospital in time to see his XO being shocked back to life. He never told Lynsey that he had stood in the corridor and watch the medical team fight to save Chips life.

"Is there anything you want to ask Chip?" Jamie asked as he knew the first time he had had this conversation with Chip it was a lot to take in.

"A lot but I don't know where to start!" He asked in a fit anger. He stood up out of the chair and walked over to the door ready to leave. He turned back and asked "How do I tell my wife about this and the fact that I have been lying to her? What do I tell my boss who has been bending over backwards to help me settle back into my job that I might not be able to remember what the launch codes are?! How do I look at my secretary and someone who I think of like a sister when I am hiding this from her and put her in a terrible position between choosing between her boss and her best friend who just happens to be my wife!" He panted out of breath from his outburst. He slumped down in the chair as Lee and Jamie tried to take everything in. Lee had never seen Chip so angry.

Lee got up and collect a bottle of water from the fridge and placed it on the table in front of his best friend. He walked over to his chair and looked back at Chip…"Does that feel better?"

Chip sighed "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to all spill out like that"

"But it did and I would much prefer that I was on the receiving end than Lynsey" Lee said. Chip knew Lee was right. If he didn't release this anger it was going to build like a pressure cooker. He would never want to take this out on Lyns. He opened the bottle of water, had a sip and began to calm down. He loosened is tie a little and opened his top shirt button. He needed to get back into his normal calm manner.

Lee turned back to face Jamie. "So the cardiac arrest has played a part in this too?"

Jamie nodded. "Chip was in cardiac arrest for 3 minutes 36. This combined with the sepsis has left some damage behind"

Lee and Chip looked at Jamie and they both waited for it to sink in. It had really hit Chip now how for the past few days he had been avoiding this. This was reality and he was going to have to deal with it.

They left Jamie's office after an hour and they were walking back over to the office. They had created a recovery plan which involved Chip attending therapy including speech and physio. He would also need to 'brain train' every day to help with his memory. How Chip was going to explain his absence whilst he was at these sessions he would need to think about soon.

"You sure you are ready to go back to work?" Lee asked

"I can't not be. I need to carry on as normal. I can't bring Janet in on this and I'm not ready to tell Harri yet" Chip said as they approached the front door.

"I can understand that" Lee replied

"I know I am putting you in a terrible position Lee and you have to know that I never meant to."

When Lee had thought about it he was in a tough spot. He was going to have to keep the truth from his boss, the lady in his life and not to mention one of his best friends Lynsey. The truth was that this was not an ideal situation but he had to support Chip and he knew he would do the same for him no questions asked.

"Chip you cannot think of how this plays with anyone except you. You are the priority and you have control. We'll do it your way and in your own time" Lee reassured him laying his hand on his shoulder.

Chip stood and the unspoken words of thanks reflected in his smile towards the Captain. He closed the top button of his shirt and fixed his tie. Both men returned to work carrying on as if everything was normal. However the casual observer by the window could sense the tension in the body language and knew all too well that all was not well with Captain Crane and Commander Morton.


	9. Chapter 9

**NIMR**

As the next few days passed by Chip was beginning to clear his desk and he had to admit that it felt quite satisfying. He had still been writing things down and found it easier to make lists; that way he knew he could keep track of what he was doing and still had to complete. Lynsey was due back tomorrow and he had the whole thing planned. He was going to pick her up from the airport and prepare her dinner and he would tell her everything. He wasn't sure how she was going to react but he couldn't keep up the pretence any longer. In his decision making mood he had also decided that he would tell the admiral and Janet too. He had come round to the idea of telling his closet friends about all of this. Although a proud man Chip was no fool; he was going to need all of their support.

 **Janet's Apartment**

Lee was spending the night at Janet's apartment and they were finishing up dinner and enjoying the last of their bottle of wine.

"That was a fantastic meal Janet thank you"

"You're welcome. My mother taught me all I know about cooking and baking"

"I must meet her sometime and compliment her" he laughed

Janet cleared the table and Lee helped. As he loaded the dishwasher Janet took the opportunity to talk to him.

"Lee?" She asked

"Yes?" he replied

"You and Chip were gone from the office this morning for a while. Is there another mission planned?"

Lee had his back to her as she asked and he had time to change his expression of a rabbit caught in the headlights to the cool calm collected Captain's mask.

"No not at the moment" He replied as he turned round to face her.

"Why were you both gone so long?" she asked. She knew she was pushing her luck but needed to know. Something was wrong and she had known Chip a long time. When he stood with Lee outside of the office she could see from her view from the window that he was agitated and Lee was on edge.

"We had a few things to tie up with engineering before we set sail again. We had to do a few checks and produce an inventory for the new parts we need" he replied. He had to add the detail in to make the lie sound more credible.

"Ah I see. Sorry I don't mean to pry. I suppose I am still a bit worried about Chip. I would hate to think something was wrong and he hadn't told me. I would like him to know I would want to help" She replied as she went back into the living room. Lee stood in the kitchen feeling terrible for lying to her. Janet was a smart woman – she was going to work it out sooner rather than later. He just had to get through tomorrow until Chip had a chance to speak to Lynsey then he may have is own consequences to deal with for keeping the secret.

 **Morton Residence**

Chip had been out for his early morning jog and had just finished getting dressed when the doorbell rang. He made his way downstairs and answered the door to find Jamie on the other side.

"Doc? Something wrong?" Chip asked surprised to see Jamie there so early

"No, no I just wanted to drop by your therapy sessions schedule. I realised it might be a bit difficult at work" he said as he handed him the envelope

"Thanks I appreciate that. Would you like to come in for a coffee?"

"No thanks Chip I need to get to the office. I have the annual physicals to start this morning. I'll catch you later" he said as he headed back to his car.

"Ok. Thanks again Jamie" Chip replied as he closed the door. He placed the envelope in the inside pocket of his jacket and grabbed some breakfast before departing for work.

 **Medbay**

As Jamie arrived at work and collected his mail he opened his office door and settled behind his desk. He heard a knock on the door and looked up to see the admiral at the door.

"Admiral?"

"Morning Doc. You ready for me?"

"Eh…should I be?" Jamie asked confused

"My physical?"

Jamie looked at the list and seen that the admiral was first on the list. "Of course, please come in"

The admiral came in and Jamie performed the usual tests before writing up his observations. As he sat by at his desk he could feel the admiral getting ready to ask him something.

"Jamie?"

"Yes" he replied looking up from the records

"How do you think Mr Morton is settling back into work?"

This was an ethical grey area for Jamie. Chip had his rights as a patient yet the admiral had his being in charge of the institute. He had felt nervous around the admiral during this whole visit and he knew that if he was asking then he suspected something was wrong.

"It's only been a couple of weeks Harri. He is going to take time" He replied trying to remain vague

"I know I know. I keep telling myself that but something is niggling away at me. Every time I see him he looks on edge."

Jamie wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't give a hard answer without giving the game away. The Admiral would jump on any word that raised concern.

"There was a lot to catch up on. I suppose he must feel a little stretched" Jamie suggested knowing it wasn't a complete lie

"I expect so. So did I pass the test?" he asked

"With flying colours as usual Harri"

He smiled "Good to hear it. Well I better get back. Thanks for your time Doc. I'll catch you later".

The admiral left as Jamie let out a sigh of relief and hoped that this would be over soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Thursday finally came around and Chip was getting ready to leave the office to collect Lynsey from the airport. He couldn't wait to see her. These past few days had made him appreciate how hard it must be for her to see him set off for work for days and sometimes weeks at a time. He gathered all of his belongings and said goodbye to Janet and Lee before heading off home first.

He collected the last of the groceries for the meal he was planning to make for Lynsey. He had set the table with their wedding china and picked up a beautiful bouquet of flowers for her. Chip was nervous for the obvious reason but also because this is the first time he had cooked for Lynsey despite them having been together for almost two years. He wasn't much of a cook but Lynsey however was very good at it and he hoped he could live up to her standards. First he would need to shower, change and go to collect her and as he looked at his watch he realised he better get himself in gear!

 **AIRPORT**

Perfect! Chip thought as he looked at the arrivals board. Lynseys flight had been delayed by an hour so he found himself with some time to kill. He went into the store and collected a paper and something to drink and sat by the information boards in case anything new developed with her arrival time. As he sat and waited he began to realise that although he had planned in his head to tell Lynsey about everything he was now really going to tell her. It was one thing in theory but what would be the result in practice? He was shaken from such thoughts when it was announced Lynseys flight had arrived. He stood up and put his now read paper and finished bottle of water in the nearby trash can. He made his way to the gate and waited along with other relatives and friends on the passengers arriving. Lynsey was flying back solo as her colleagues had been roped into attending a de-briefing a couple of days later. She had managed to escape due to the fact that she had been a last minute replacement otherwise Chip would have had to have waited another four days to see her.

The delayed passengers started to drift through the gate and Chip just caught a glimpse of his wife through the crowd of disgruntled passengers and raised a smile. However she didn't look quite right.

"Lynsey?" He asked

"Hi Chip" she replied rather flatly. This was not the overwhelming homecoming he was expecting

"What's wrong?" he asked rather worriedly "Did something happen?"

"Yes something did. We visited that restaurant Janet suggested and I had the Sea Bass like she said…"Lynsey stopped the story as she placed her hand to cover her mouth and dropped her bags beside Chip before throwing up in the nearest bathroom.

Chip picked up his wife's belongings and waited by the door for her. Lynsey emerged sometime later wiping her face with a damp paper towel and made her way over towards Chip.

"Better?" He asked

"A bit. Chip I feel awful can we go home please?" She said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Sure sweetie let's get you home" he replied. Chip picked up her suitcase and bag and held her as they walked back towards the car.

When they reached the car and put Lynseys things in the boot they drove towards home but didn't get very far as Lynsey had to throw up again at the side of the road. Chip collected a bottle of water from the back seat and went beside her to hold her hair as she threw up. He offered her a tissue and a sip of water when she was finished. They eventually made it home having had to stop a few more times on their way. As Chip turned off the engine he looked across at Lynsey and saw that she had fallen asleep. He opened his door and walked round to her side of the car and took off her seatbelt and carefully lifted her out of the car and into the house. He managed to switch on the lights and walk upstairs to their bedroom placing her gently onto their bed. He took off her shoes and placed a blanket over her before going to retrieve everything from the car.

Chip walked into the kitchen and looked at the table he had taken time to prepare and was somewhat deflated. His romantic evening would have to wait until Lynsey felt up to it. He collected a glass of water for her and made his way back upstairs. She was still asleep as he placed the glass on her nightstand and he smiled at her as he swept her brunette wavy hair off her face feeling her forehead for a temperature. She didn't have one and he hoped that this would be a 24 hour thing and she would be better the morning. He got himself ready for bed and lay beside her as he read some paperwork.

It turned out to be a very long night. Lynsey had been up a dozen times and as dawn broke Chip was beginning to worry. She couldn't keep anything down not even water and he was concerned she was going to become dehydrated and at 6am he called Jamie.

"Jamie? It's Chip. I'm sorry to call so early" he apologised

"Are you alright Chip?" Jamie asked with concern in his voice

"I'm fine Jamie" he replied quietly in the hallway just outside their bedroom where Lynsey was sleeping. "It's Lynsey. She got back from Chicago last night and hasn't stopped throwing up since"

"I see. Any ideas what caused it?"

"She says they ate at some restaurant there and blamed it on the sea bass"

"Any other symptoms? Temperature?"

"No I've checked. She can't keep anything down Jamie. Not even water and I'm concerned she is going to become dehydrated" Chip replied as he paced down the hall

"Ok don't worry. I'm on my way"

"Thanks Jamie – I really appreciate it" Chip hung up then went back into the bedroom to check on Lynsey. He sat by her on the bed and held her hand. Their alarm clock stared him in the face and he was due to report for duty in a couple of hours.

While Lynsey slept and he waited on Jamie arriving Chip decided to grab a quick shower and try to refresh himself after a not so refreshing night's sleep. He quickly got ready just in time to greet Jamie by the front door.

"Morning Chip. She upstairs?" Jamie asked

"Yeah. Go on up" Chip closed the door and followed Jamie upstairs

Jamie made his way into the room and over to sit by Lynsey.

"What is it with the Morton's and doctors? You guys are really getting your monies worth from me aren't you?" He said trying to lighten the mood

"Hi Jamie. I'm sorry Chip called you" She said slightly irritated with her husband's worrying

"I was concerned honey"

"I know, its ok" She replied

Jamie did a couple of checks and Chip was right there was no fever at least. She was in no pain but Jamie could understand Chips concerns. Lynsey had been throwing up a lot and it would seem to anyone that it could cause dehydration. However Jamie was not overly concerned in fact he was sure Lynseys diagnosis of food poisoning to be right on the money.

"Chip could I trouble you for a coffee? I didn't quite get the chance before I left this morning" Jamie asked

"Of course doc I should have offered" Chip replied as he made his way down towards the kitchen

"You have had your coffee" Lynsey said smelling it from his breath

"I know. I just needed to speak to you alone" he replied. "I have to ask Lynsey is there any chance you are pregnant?"

"Why couldn't you ask me that with Chip here?" She asked slightly confused

"I never like to. I don't assume anything with any couple and I like to still give the old practice of patient confidentiality a whirl" he replied

"Thank you Jamie but I am not pregnant" She replied

"Ok" Jamie didn't need to ask the obvious questions as Lynsey knew the drill. If she said no then that was enough for him.

"Someday I hope but not right now" She said as Jamie patted her hand

Chip returned with the Docs coffee and he took a sip of his own at the same time. "So what's the verdict doc?" Chip asked

"I think Lynsey has food poisoning as she predicted. I'll prescribe you some anti sickness medication and that will allow you at least sip fluids to prevent any dehydration"

"Thank you Jamie. See? I'm fine Chip and you better get ready for work or you are going to be late"

He wanted to wait and see what Jamie said before deciding on work. "You sure you are going to be ok by yourself?"

"Of course. Look if I need you, you're 10 minutes away. I can call you"

"Promise?" He asked

"I promise. Now get going!" She urged him to go. Chip grabbed his uniform and kissed Lynsey before leaving for work.

As Chip disappeared, Jamie finished is coffee and said his goodbyes. Lynsey made her way downstairs holding onto the bannister to see Jamie out. She was feeling a little weak but she felt better for getting out of bed.

"Well goodbye Lynsey. Give me a call if you or Chip need anything"

"Chip?" She laughed "Why would Chip need you?"

Jamie felt his heart skip a beat and had to think quickly. "Just in case he needs the reassurance that you are ok" he replied hoping he could get away with the off the cuff comment.

Lynsey laughed. "I'll keep that in mind Jamie thank you". She opened the door and Jamie walked towards his car sighing a breath of relief hoping Chip was going to tell her sooner rather than later what was going on.


	11. Chapter 11

**NIMR**

Chip made it to work just in time and made his way out of the elevator.

"Morning Chip" Janet said

"Morning Janet" he replied going straight into his office. When he didn't stop for his morning chat with Janet it left her slightly unsettled and she got up and walked into the office to check that nothing was wrong.

"Is everything ok?" she asked almost nervously as she could see that something wasn't right; Chip was looked exhausted.

"Yea I'm sorry for the tornado entrance. I've been awake most of the night" he replied rubbing his eyes to try and help keep them open

"Oh yeah I forgot how did Lynsey enjoy her trip?" She asked with a hint of mischief to her voice

"I honestly don't know" he replied

"Oh yes…" Janet replied with the glint in her eye "Did you two not get round to much talking last night?" she said teasing him

"If only. The furthest I got last night was to the bathroom to hold Lyns' hair back"

"I'm sorry …can we start this conversation again because I have got really lost with its direction"

Chip went onto explain how Lynsey was suffering with food poisoning thanks to Janet's restaurant suggestion.

"Oh my gosh. I feel just awful!"

"Come back in twelve more hours after no sleep then you may have an idea of how I am feeling at the moment" Chip replied as he picked up his phone. "Janet can you tell Lee and the admiral I will be along in a minute. I just need to change and call to check on Lynsey"

"Of course" Janet left Chip to get ready closing the office door behind her and went to find Lee. She walked down the hall and knocked on the door of his office.

"Come in" Lee replied

"Morning Janet" The admiral replied as he sipped coffee with Lee as they sat ready to start their meeting

"Morning Admiral, Lee. I just came to tell you that Chip will be along in a minute"

"Thanks Janet. I was beginning to wonder where he was" Lee replied

"He just arrived he has had somewhat of a rough night" She replied

"Really?" The admiral asked

"Lynsey has food poisoning. Chip has been up all night with her"

"Is she ok?" Lee asked concerned

"I don't really know much to be honest" she replied

Chip then walked into the office putting his shirt collar down round his tie. "Morning all I'm sorry to keep you waiting"

"Janet was just telling us about Lynsey. How is she?" The admiral asked

"I just got off the phone with her. She says she feels a little weak but better than last night. It was a long night" he replied taking a seat at the table

"Well let's hope she is on the mend" Lee replied as Janet left to get on with her work leaving the officers' to have their meeting.

After the meeting Chip had gone down to the cafeteria to grab some breakfast as he hadn't had time this morning while Lee joined him to fetch another cup of coffee. As they made their way back upstairs Lee asked Chip when he was planning on speaking to Lynsey about everything.

"Well I had planned to do it last night however that idea went south with everything else" Chip replied

"Of course. You couldn't tell her when she was ill"

"I have to do it this weekend. She isn't due back on duty until Monday"

"Well it might be a good idea, a weekend at home is what you may both need before you start with the therapy. When is your first appointment?"

Chip pulled his diary from his pocket and checked. "It's Monday afternoon. I'll need to find some excuse to get past Janet"

"Leave that to me. I can keep her busy for a while"

"Thanks Lee. Listen, I know and appreciate what you are doing but can I ask you another favour?"

"Go ahead"

Chip hesitated slightly as he didn't want to appear rude "Can I ask…" he stopped

"Chip? Its fine ask away"

"This weekend…" he started again

"Say no more. There will be no visiting this weekend from me or Janet"

"Thanks" Chip sighed in relief. It's not that he didn't enjoy the company of both of them but he needed this time with Lynsey to talk with no interruptions. They both went back to their offices and continued working well into the afternoon.

 **Morton Residence**

After Chip had called Lynsey had gone back to bed and woke up around lunchtime. The medication Jamie had given her earlier had helped and she hadn't been sick since. She lay in bed for a while and watched some TV as she texted back and forth with Chip. In the early afternoon she decided that she should try to have a shower to freshen up and get dressed. She wasn't planning on going anywhere but she couldn't lie around all day.

After she showered and dried her hair she went back downstairs and noticed the table that Chip had obviously set for her return. There was a beautiful bouquet of flowers sitting in a vase of water and the table looked lovely. She felt so guilty that she had spoiled his plans and she didn't have the heart to clear the table. Maybe this weekend they could have the romantic meal that he had made as they had no major plans. Hopefully just a nice quiet weekend at home.

Lynsey turned her attention to unpacking her things from the trip and tidying up the house a little. Chip was a tidy person but sometimes he had a tendency to leave things lying round like his running shoes which were by the door as well as his jacket which hung over the stair bannister. She smiled as she lift the trainers and jacket and made her way back upstairs. A piece of paper fell out of the jacket on the stairs and she picked it up seeing the hospital logo in the corner of the letter. Why was Chip getting a letter from the hospital? As far as she was aware he had had all of his checks from Jamie and now declared fit for all duties including working aboard Seaview.

As she opened the letter her heart stopped as she read the words _Schedule of rehabilitation therapies_ and when she read the department of neurology at the top of the letter she began to panic. What was this doing in Chips pocket? It had his name and rank number on the form so it wasn't a mistake. She then realised that Chip had been lying to her and she was now fearing not only for Chips health but the lack of trust in their marriage. The tears began to fall out of fear and anger as she sat down on the bed reading the letter over and over again.

"Hi honey. I'm home….. Where are you?" She heard Chip calling and lifted herself off of the bed. Her legs felt like jelly as she made her way downstairs to meet Chip in the hallway and as he turned around, he seen her holding the letter in her hand. He felt the colour drain from his face to match Lynseys ghost like pallor.

"What's going on Chip?" she asked. He could see how hurt and upset she was fighting back her tears.

"I think you better come and sit down Lyns"

As Chip made his way into the kitchen he sat down at the island and waited for Lynsey to join him. She wiped the tears from her eyes and made her way into …God knows what. What was he going to say?

She held the letter in her hands and took a seat opposite her husband and waited. The silence made for a very tense atmosphere and it was all about she could bare before he started to talk.

"The first thing that I want you to know is that I never intended to keep this from you" he began

"I don't believe you" Lynsey replied quite strongly surprising even herself. "The letter is dated from the day after you returned to work. That's almost two weeks Chip"

Chip could see that she was angry not from the loudness of her voice as that was very calm and controlled but with the force in which the words came across.

"I know and I can explain that" He said trying to reach across and take her hand in his. She pulled away from him. Although they sat less than a couple of feet apart the distance at that moment seemed endless.

"I think you better" She replied wrapping her arms round her side feeling that if she didn't she may fall apart.

"I don't know where to start" He said getting up from the seat and walking across to the dining table.

"How about at the beginning Chip? Why are you needing therapy? You are cleared for full duty…or have you been lying to me about that as well?"

"San Francisco" he replied

Lynsey was puzzled. That was almost a month ago "What about it?"

"That's when it…this all started"

"When what started? Chip…you aren't making sense"

"When we were in San Francisco I noticed that I would miss parts of the conversation. It wasn't because I wasn't paying attention; I was zoning out"

Lynsey sat there and thought back to their honeymoon. She couldn't think of what he was referring too. Had she just not noticed?

"At first I put it down to the medication. You know how I was with it; I wasn't me and I had terrible concentration" He reminded her and Lynsey could agree. She felt at times like she was having the same conversation three of four times a day when he first got home but like him she put it down to the cocktail of drugs.

"I started to notice other things especially that first day back. Forgetting passwords, procedures, things I have done every day for years. So I went to see Jamie" he continued. As Lynsey sat and listened to what he was saying she could see that he had been smart to go and visit Jamie and she was so glad that he had.

Chip continued on to tell her about the tests Jamie had carried out and how they had developed a schedule as he pointed to the letter she still held in her hand.

Lynsey wasn't angry now but there was one thing she still needed to know. "Why didn't you tell me Chip? I don't understand why."

"After I left medbay I realised that I would have to tell you everything and Lyns you have to believe me; you have to" he pleaded" I had every intention of telling you that night" he said sitting back down beside her.

Lynsey cast her mind back and she realised "That was the night I came home and told you about Chicago" he nodded "I knew that I couldn't take away that opportunity for you. You have supported me with my career and I wanted to give you the same. Five more days wouldn't make a difference and you would have worried or worse not gone at all"

She looked at him and she honestly believed in what he was saying. She thought long and hard before she replied "Maybe you should have told me…at least I wouldn't have gotten food poisoning" They both chuckled softly relieving the tension of the situation.

"Where do we go from here?" She asked

"I have to attend the therapy sessions and continue with the brain training I started last week. Lee is going to help me get to the sessions without having to explain where I am going"

That statement had opened up a whole new issue for Lynsey.

"Wait…are you telling me that Lee knows all about this?" She asked

"Yes he does, not because I volunteered the information Lynsey"

"Oh I'm sorry how does he know then? Did he and Jamie have a nice beer to discuss it?" She asked almost yelling now which Chip had never known her to do. She had never raised her voice and that alone was scaring the living daylights out of him

"Of course not I had to tell him"

"Because he is your boss I suppose?" She replied

"No because he could see something was wrong when we met on Sunday"

"And me being your wife couldn't see anything wrong! How silly of me" She replied now pretty angry with Chip. She picked herself up from the chair and snatched the car keys from the holder.

"Lynsey where are you going?" He asked shocked at her sudden departure and the fact he didn't get a chance to explain

"I have to think Chip" She said as she turned her back on him and left the house leaving Chip to walk out onto the deck and sit by the ocean. He wondered how he was ever going to fix this; has he just lost the love of his life?


	12. Chapter 12

Lynsey got into the car and slammed the door so hard that the entire car shook. She was so angry at Chip right now and she had every reason to be. She started the engine and reversed out of the driveway and sped off down the street with no destination in mind.

How could he lie to me? She could understand why he didn't tell her when he first found out that she had completely forgiven him for but now he had told Lee before his wife. She wasn't mad at Lee she was mad at Chip.

She pulled over by the side of the road as she realised she needed to calm down and think. An hour later she was still in the same spot and the sun had set. Lynsey realised that she had walked out and left her husband who for better or worse was trying to protect her. Were things ever going to get any better for them and when were they ever going to have just a normal day? She sighed, put her seatbelt back on and drove off down the road.

 **JANETS APARTMENT**

Lee and Janet had come home from work and decided that instead of going out to dinner they would order in and watch a movie. It had been a busy week and neither really wanted to go out. The movie, Janet's choice of course was currently half way through as she watched intensely as if watching it for the first time. Truth be told she had watched in hundreds of times and didn't Lee know it. She said just about every word before the characters had a chance. Although he was watching the movie he was also reading some reports that he had brought back from the office.

"What you reading there?" Janet asked as she grabbed a handful of popcorn

"Just the engineering report from the latest inspection" he replied

"I'm sure that must be far more interesting than the movie" she jested knowing that Lee really didn't want to watch the movie but he sat be her side with his left arm around her while she did.

"Hmm" he relied not really paying attention to what Janet had said. She laughed as she got up to go to the kitchen

"Would you like some coffee?" She asked

"Sure that would be great" he replied.

As Janet laid out the cups the doorbell rang and she went to answer it. She opened the door and in front of her stood a very upset Lynsey.

"Lynsey? What's wrong?" She said as she put her arms around her. She ushered Lynsey into the living room and sat her down on the sofa. Lee immediately rose to his feet and he helped Janet sit her down.

"Is everything alright with Chip?" Lee asked in a panic. Lynsey couldn't respond as she tried to get herself together.

"Why don't you get her a glass of water Lee?" Janet suggested and he made his way into the kitchen. This gave Lynsey a chance to compose herself and Lee returned with the water.

"Thanks Lee" Lynsey replied taking a small sip.

"Is everything alright?" Lee asked

I think you and I both know that it's not Lee" Lynsey responded. She wasn't mad with him and seen no need to have an argument with him. However she wasn't really expecting to find him with Janet tonight. Janet now looked between them both and could see that Lee knew exactly what Lynsey was referring to.

"Chip has told me everything" She replied

"What's wrong with Chip?" Janet asked now becoming alarmed. Lee looked at her and now seen the chance to tell her everything.

"Janet, Chip is going to need some neurological therapy" Lee said

"I don't understand" She replied

"The sepsis that he had when he was ill and the complication of the cardiac arrest has left some damage meaning he has been having trouble remembering things, been a bit clumsy and some difficulty with his concentration"

Janet stood and watched the man she loved tell her that her friend and boss had been hiding something from her. Something that she had suspected yet Lee had brushed her concerns off only days ago.

"How long have you known about this Lee?" Janet asked

"About a week" He replied feeling the spotlight now well and truly centred on him as both women stared at him.

"Janet it's not Lee's fault please don't blame him…I should never have come I'm sorry" Lynsey said as she stood up and placed the glass of water on the table.

"Lynsey you are going nowhere. You are no in state to drive. If anyone is leaving its Lee" Janet responded as she turned and stared at him. Lee made no plea for his innocence as he knew Janet was right. Lynsey needed to stay here and talk to her and right now he needed to be with Chip. He grabbed his shoes and jacket and left the apartment.

As the door closed behind Lee Janet now had her own frustrations to deal with but that would need to come later. For now she needed to be there for Lynsey.

"Can I get you anything? "She asked

Lynsey looked at her and wiped away her tears. "Do you have anything stronger?" she asked. Both girls looked at each other and laughed. Janet went to the kitchen grabbed the wine and two glasses as they sat down to talk things out.

Lee had gotten into his car and drove the ten minutes to reach his XOs house. He parked up and turned off the engine then made his way up the drive. As he rang the doorbell and waited for Chip to answer he wondered how he was coping. When Chip answered the door he got his answer.

"Hi" Chip said

"Can I come in? " Lee asked as Chip stood back and invited him in. They made their way into the kitchen and sat down by the table which Chip had now cleared of the best china. He wasn't sure if it was the best idea to leave it out ready for Lynseys return as he was sure she would fire at him with force.

"I told Lynsey everything" Chip said sipping his bear and handing one to Lee.

"I Know. She has just turned up at Janet's" Lee said immediately catching Chips attention

"How is Lynsey?" He asked now relived to know she was at least safe. He had called her cell phone which after the first five calls went unanswered he realised she had left it at home.

"She's upset" Lee replied "Janet is looking after her". Chip then realised that Janet would now know everything which partly explained why Lee was there.

"She kick you out?" He asked

"Well I wasn't exactly invited to stay for a sleep over" He said sipping his now opened beer

Chip sighed and sat back in the chair washing his hand over his face. "I am so sorry Lee for getting you into this mess. I will speak to Janet and straighten this whole thing out. You didn't ask for any of this"

"You seem confident she will speak to you" Lee replied. As Chip sat and thought maybe Lee had a point Janet may not speak to him either. Both men sat in silence and waited for their fates to be decided.

 **JANETS APARTMENT**

The girls sat and sipped their wine after Lee had left. Lynsey had told Janet the whole story and she was now in on the secret.

"When is he going to tell the admiral?" Janet asked

"I'm not sure if he is going to or not" Lynsey replied

"I don't know what possessed him to think he could keep this a secret" Janet said

"Janet I know that Chip has been a complete idiot with all of this but Lee was really only trying to help him. He is just as stupid as Chip but he was in a difficult position"

Janet nodded and could understand where Lynsey was coming from. "I know I know. Maybe I did fly off the deep end a little"

"Maybe I have been a little hasty myself. " Lynsey replied

Janet sipped her wine and took a minute before she replied. "Chip would never have meant to hurt you Lynsey you must know that"

"Of course I do. I am so lucky to have a husband who kept something like this to himself. I think I was more hurt to know that Lee knew before me"

"I know what you mean. Those two are very close and there is no getting between them"

"Then again, is that such a bad thing? Maybe we should both be grateful to have them" Lynsey replied. She put her wine down and stood up to collect her jacket.

"I think I have made Chip suffer enough tonight. I'm going to go home and see that he is ok. Are you coming with me to collect Lee? She asked

"Of course, No doubt he will be there, both of them sweating together" Janet replied.

They left the apartment and made their way back to Lynseys car. Both of them had calmed down after having a chance to think about what the men in their life had done. Granted they hadn't told them the whole truth but their hearts were in the right place.

Putting that all aside both Janet and Lynsey realised that while all the years had passed with Lee and Chip being used to relying on one another and continuing to do so was no problem. However Chip now had a wife and Lee a partner and they wanted to make sure they both knew that they would be there for them too as well as having one another.


	13. Chapter 13

**Morton Residence**

Chip and Lee sat in the living room sipping their beers in silence both knowing they were in a lot of trouble with the girls. The longer they sat and waited for a call or for Janet and Lynsey to appear they began to think that they may never get a reprieve. Car headlights suddenly shone on the window and they both got up to their feet, Chip made his way to the front door and Lee stood by the window. He seen Lynsey get out of the car but Janet didn't come with her. Lee let the curtain fall back into place as he listened to Chip open the door to let Lynsey in. She came in the front door and standing on her tip toes she hugged Chip whispering "I'm sorry" in his ear. He hugged her tightly not wanting to let her go.

"I have a message for Lee, where is he?" Lynsey asked breaking from her husband's tight grip

"He is in the living room" he gestured to the front room. Lynsey took off her jacket and handed it to Chip and walked in to see Lee looking rather sheepish with his back to the window

"Janet wants to talk to you outside Lee" He nodded and walked passed Lynsey then Chip and made his way out into the cool night air. He made his way over to the car door, opened it and sat inside. Janet didn't say anything but she gave him a small smile.

"Janet…" He began before she interrupted "Stop talking Lee". He sat back in the seat and bowed his head down as if he had been scolded by his mother, or worse the admiral"

Janet sighed still staring at him. "Do you know how much I love you Lee Crane?" He snapped his head back up to meet her gaze. "You love me?" He asked

"Of course I do" She replied softly

Lee smiled "That's just as well because I have fallen in love with you" he paused "I never imagined telling you like this…here"

"What does it matter where we say it? As long as we do" she said taking his head in hers and making the move to kiss him.

"That aside Lee, you ever lie to me like this again and there will be no way back for us" She had drawn her line in the sand.

As Lee looked at her in that moment he couldn't have loved her more. He understood why she was angry before and she had every right to be. "I understand that I do but you have to realise that if Chip were to ask me to do the same again…I would".

Janet was no fool and she realised that Lee's loyalty to Chip would never change and that was something she would either have to accept or walk away from Lee and this relationship once and for all. "I know you would and that's part of the reason I love you" She replied with tears in her eyes whilst Lee was confused by her response. She didn't give him much time to process things "Oh just kiss me you idiot!" she said as she pulled him close.

Back inside Chip and Lynsey sat at on the sofa side by side her resting her head on his shoulder.

"What happens now?" Chip asked almost afraid of the answer

"We keep going Chip…For better, for worse" She replied as she took his hand in hers.

"I love you Lynsey" He replied

"Since the day we met….and I know that will never change" She smiled at him. "And just for the record I love you too"


	14. Chapter 14

Saturday dawned and it had provided a chance to let tempers cool. As Lynsey lay in bed Chip asleep beside her, she thought about all they had talked about last night. When Lee and Janet had left they had talked about everything and she had yelled a little at him. Chip didn't want to argue and really he had no grounds to blame her.

With all events stirring in her mind she got out of bed quietly and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. It was still early and she caught the sun rising as she poured herself a cup of coffee. She collected the weekend papers and sat out on the deck. It was a couple of hours later before Chip made his way downstairs to join her.

"How long have you been up?" Chip asked

"Hmm a couple of hours. I couldn't get back to sleep" she replied

"Are you feeling better? Would you like some breakfast?" Chip asked drinking some orange juice.

Lynsey came back into the kitchen "Why don't we go out for breakfast? I feel like I could eat something light"

Chip thought and said "Why not". They both got dressed and left the house 20 minutes later. They left the base and made their way to a dinner they had found when they first started dating ordered breakfast and thought about their plans for the rest of the day.

Lynsey wanted them to have a nice relaxing weekend and just to forget about everything just for the day. They went for a drive along the coast and taken a walk along the beach taking in some fresh sea air and they finally made it back home around 5 o'clock.

They barely got a chance to sit down when the phone rang. The admiral had called a meeting for tomorrow to discuss an urgent mission the Seaview had been commissioned for next week. Chip realised that he was going to have to face another hurdle he hadn't really focussed in on. The admiral would have to know about the treatment he was going to be attending and he began to wonder how he was going to react.

"Who was on the phone?" Lynsey asked as she came back into the front room

Chip put the phone back on the cradle and replied "The admiral"

Lynsey knew what that meant "When do you sail?"

"I have to go to a meeting at 0900 tomorrow to begin preparations for sailing 0600 Monday"

"You have to tell him Chip….and it has to be now" she said

Chip stood and could feel the beads of sweat almost trickle down his back. "I know"

 **Nelson Residence**

Harriman Nelson was enjoying an early evening glass of wine whilst looking over the details for tomorrow's meeting. The schedule was going to be tight especially with such a short turnaround time but he had faith in Lee and the crew to pull it off. It always seemed to come together.

Reading some papers he was distracted by a knock at the door. Placing his glass down on the table along with the bundle of folders he walked over and answered the door.

"Chip? I wasn't expecting to see you tonight. Come in" Harri opened the door and took the jacket of his young officer

"I hope I'm not disturbing you admiral but I have something which I would like to discuss with you Sir" Chip replied following the admiral into the living room

"Of course not. Can I offer you a drink?" he said gesturing to the rinks cabinet. The admiral was a lover of fine malts and always had quite a menu to offer his guests

"No Sir I'm fine thank you"

"Please take a seat. So Chip what's on your mind?" He asked taking his own seat and suggesting Chip do the same.

"Well Sir there is something that I need to explain to you and I should have come to you long before now" he began

Harri nodded as he took a sip of his malt "Go on"

Chip sat like a nervous school boy; hands clenched together and he could feel his shoulders tensing up not to mention the clammy feeling he had. "A few of weeks ago I noticed that I had been experiencing some problems with my memory and co-ordination. At first I thought it may have been caused with the medication for the pneumonia as I had had quite a cocktail of different drugs"

"Which would be understandable. Jamie tells me that he had to try quite a few with you"

"Yes Sir he did. So when these symptoms started I didn't do a thing about them. However when I returned to duty I noticed that they weren't improving and went to see Jamie"

Chip glanced over at the admiral and he could see the realisation starting to materialise in his mind. His eyes had become still and focussed on him waiting for more information.

"He ran a few tests and found that there had been some neurological damage caused by the sepsis and the cardiac arrest"

Harri stood up with his glass in hand and made his way over to the fireplace and turned round to face Chip. He took a deep breath and asked "Why are you telling me now?"

Chip was not expecting a question but more of a stern telling off first hand. It caught him a little off guard and he managed to stutter "Because I should have told you before now"

"Yes Chip you should" he replied placing his glass down hard on the mantel and putting his hands in his pockets he paced back and forth. Chip wondered did he put his hands in his pockets to stop him lashing out at him. The admiral was a passionate man and did not hold back when he was displeased with something.

"Who knows about this? Jamie is obvious but what about Lee? Lynsey?" he asked in a controlled voice. Chip went onto explain how Lee had guessed after the dinner and how he had told Lynsey the night before and her reaction.

"I know how she feels being kept in the dark. You are my XO Chip! You set the standard to which the rest follow and you have _lied_ to me. At this moment in time I cannot begin to tell you the disappointment I feel in you. I thought you knew you could trust me!"

"Yes Sir" Chip responded like a knee jerk reaction standing to show his respect for his mentor.

Harri walked into the kitchen to cool off and stared out through the clear glass doors onto the garden he had put so much work into. Looking at this made him feel proud of his hard work and realised that he still had work to do with Chip. Sighing he walked back into the living room.

"Please Chip sit down" Both men took a seat and lowered the temperature in the room. After a few moments of silence Chip said "I am sorry Sir"

Harri looked at him and realised Chip never meant to conceal the difficulties he was having. If anything he would be every dollar in his pocket he was trying to carry on to not let down neither the admiral, captain nor his wife.

"I know you are Chip and I am sorry I blew up like that. It was wrong of me" Harri explained. It was a reaction Chip had grown accustomed to in the last 24 hours and he couldn't complain about it.

"Tell me what happens now" Harri asked. Chip went onto explain everything he had been told in the last few days and the recovery plan that had now been set in place by Jamie. Both men talked through a few things and the admiral suggested they talk a little more tomorrow with Lee and Jamie together to decide the best course of action.

Chip made his way to the door after he collected his jacket. The admiral opened the door and Chip turned and said "I really am sorry Harri; I never wanted this to cause a friction between us"

The admiral stuck out his hand to for Chip to shake and he replied "I know and I'm not angry with you Chip. Go home to and see your wife" Chip nodded and drove home.


	15. Chapter 15

**NIMR – SUNDAY MORNING**

The admiral, Lee and Chip had been in the office since 7am working on the details for the mission. Everything was coming together as the admiral predicted and as he sat finishing off the staff briefing Jamie knocked on his door.

"Good morning doc – you got my message then?" he asked

"I did. You want to discuss Chip Morton"

"I do" He said getting up from his desk to refresh his coffee cup. "Can I offer you a cup?"

"No I'm fine thanks admiral" Jamie replied. It hadn't escaped Harri's attention that Jamie was a little on edge.

"You can relax Jamie Chip has told me everything" he said returning to his seat

Jamie visibly sighed and took a seat across from the admiral. "I cannot begin to tell you how relived I am by that"

"Yes I imagine it had you in a bit of a tight spot"

"I have been in better admiral" Jamie replied as Lee and Chip arrived.

Chip had told Lee he had explained everything to the admiral the night before and how he had eventually been supportive of the situation Chip found himself in.

"Alright if we join you?" Lee asked

"Of course please do. The first thing we need to discuss is Mr. Morton" Harri replied. Chip could feel the eyes centre on him and he hated it. He didn't want to the subject of attention at all and this was precisely the reason he didn't want anyone to know about this. However that ship had sailed and he hoped he would be able to ship out tomorrow on the mission.

Lee and Chip took and seat beside Jamie and waited for the admiral to begin.

"So Jamie the burning question is, is my XO fit for duty aboard Seaview?" Chip was dreading the answer. He hadn't asked Jamie that and he was beginning to wonder if maybe he should have before now.

Jamie sat and looked at Chip "Yes he is. Physically he is fine and granted he still needs help regarding with his co-ordination and memory but returning to full duty aboard may in fact help the process. Getting back to normal activities, repetition will help train the brain again"

Lee let out a subtle breath of relief. He had yet to have a conversation with the admiral over everything and he knew he may be in for a knuckle wrapping.

The admiral smiled "That's all I needed to know Doc".

Jamie left the officers to it and went to prepare sickbay for the mission. He was hoping for a quiet mission this time round.

As the morning wore on they finished the sail plan for the mission and were about to make their way to have some lunch. The admiral asked Lee to wait a minute and told Chip they would catch up with him.

Lee stood and waited for Harril to unleash his temper on him but was somewhat surprised when he said "I'm sorry Lee"

Lee stood a little puzzled by what had just happened "Sorry Sir? What for?"

"I never spotted it. I was too wrapped up with everything else that I forgot that he was still recovering"

"To be fair he hid it pretty well from all of us. Including Janet and Lynsey"

"But you knew something was wrong"

Lee nodded "I've known him a long time and there are occasions when I feel I know him better than I know myself".

The admiral stood quietly making Lee wonder what was coming next. "I went crazy Lee. I completely lost it when he told me" he stated in a rather ashamed tone

Lee walked towards him and leaned against the desk "It was a knee jerk reaction Harri"

"Still doesn't make it right Lee. I let him down leaving you to cope with a lot and I suspect it got you in trouble with Janet and not to mention Lynsey"

"I would do it again if I needed to" Lee replied rather defiantly

"I know you would and I know that makes you the right person to keep him on your radar during this mission. I don't want to seem like I'm a clucking mother hen"

Lee laughed "I don't think he would ever think that of you. No offence"

"None taken" Harri replied patting Lee on the back. "let's go get some lunch"

 **SUNDAY NIGHT - MORTON RESIDENCE**

Lynsey and Chip lay in bed as the cool sea breeze came in through the window. Chip still loved the smell of the sea and never took for granted being able to take a deep breath of the air.

"So…how do you feel about going back on Seaview?" Lynsey asked

"I feel excited" he replied

Lynsey laughed "You are like a kid at Christmas"

"I know and I won't lie about it" he said with a smile as he turned round to face her. He could see she was apprehensive about him going away. Lynsey never said how much she worried when he left but he could see it in her eyes before he kissed her goodbye.

Lynsey took his hand and held it tight as she lay next to him. "I'm going to miss you. This is the longest we have had together it quite a long time"

"I know it is. We need to spend more time together"

"We do the best we can" she said rather accepting of his job and how often it took her husband away from her. She knew this before they married and was learning to deal with it.

"Seaview won't be forever Lyns. I still have other things I want in life and I want them to be with you"

"I love you Chip" She said placing his hand on her heart

"I love you too" he replied.

 **SEAVIEW DOCKING BAY – 0545**

"Mr Morton are we about ready to set sail?" Lee asked

"All crew accounted for and supplies loaded"

"Very well Mr. Morton cast off all lines" Lee said

"Aye aye Sir" Chip replied

"Mr. Morton?" Lee asked

"Yes Sir?"

Lee looked at his XO and said "Welcome back aboard Chip…. Normal service has been resumed"


End file.
